


Iridescent

by sempiternoon



Series: The shape of our souls [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mates, Not Beta Read, Scent Kink, Separations, kolivan is a soft old man, like- physical distance wise separation no one breaks up chill, lowkey, we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempiternoon/pseuds/sempiternoon
Summary: As this new ship becomes their home, as the new crew becomes their friends it could have been only for so long that this place lasted as their private paradise, after all they were in the middle of a war.





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> Thulaz Week, day 2 prompt: Distance  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes y'all might find and uhh- for how short it is basically, however I hope you enjoy!

Thace holds his mate's face close to his again, purring low on his throat and nuzzling into his cheek. It's cute, that's what it is, but it's something the older galra only ever allowed himself to do in private.

“It's going to be okay, you know it will.” Ulaz had reassured placing a hand on Thace's suit, above where his heart would be, thumb running soft circles over the light fabric.

“I know but I'll still miss you a lot,” it's sincere and it carries always the threat of mute fear to it. It doesn't matter if this was a recollection mission, just the simple fact of being separated caused the couple some distress. Which they couldn't allow to show outside the confinement of their own quarters, you can't afford to show this kind of weakness; not when everyone else went out and fought for their same ideals. This small Eden couldn't last for so long.

So they hold each other, tight and sweet, for the time they have left.

 

“Can't we not establish communication with them?” Kolivan laughs at you, if only with the smallest chuckle shaking his shoulders. He places a hand on top of your head and ruffles your hair. You're no longer a cub, but compared in eevaks you're still clearly a youngling to your leader's eyes.

“No, doing that with every ship we have, or giving a device to every member of the team would result more dangerous,” you always have wondered why this old man indulges into your worries, when he's clearly shown to be a thought bone with everyone else. You wonder what everyone else knows, because not once they have treated you differently even if Kolivan does. You stand on his right, few steps behind him.

“When was their last report entry?”

“Two days ago, Ulaz himself made it,” he gives you a side glance that holds no hatred, whatsoever that doesn't makes you feel any less like a scolded child.

“I don't know why you worry so much about it if you know his fine anyway.”

 

The small confession leaves him confused and makes Thace feel like someone had revealed his most valuable and well kept secret. He completes his chores for the rest of the day and when the cycle is over, when there's finally time to lay down, he stares up at the ceiling. If he focuses long enough, working his breath to a low rate, he hasn't mastered this ‘ability’ at all but it's worth the try.

Feel all your limbs, stretch out, become aware of all the movements of your muscles, every fiber of your body that makes you, _you._ The blood that runs through your veins. Block out everything else until you can hear your own heartbeat. Think of the bond that you've felt so many times, make it a tangible, visible thing inside your mind; touch it, look how it glows and how strong it is, follow the line that makes, straight to where the sound that encompasses your beating heart is.

 

“Morning lover boy!” Kolivan greets as he stands in the training room, Thace looks at the clock behind him, with the doors closing automatically. He's not late, in fact, there's still 80 ticks left.

The younger galra tries not to acknowledge his leader's comment, grabbing a staff instead, as he already has one on his hand. It's kind of weird to be alone this early but Thace had been asking, begging actually, Kolivan to allow him to go to field missions like Ulaz did.

“You're not a great fighter in short distance.” He commented a few days ago, thus the reason for this new intensive training before the training with everyone else.

“What are you good with?”

“I'm sorry I don't follow Sir?” Thace shoot the question back, putting down his staff, a bad decision if the blow he got very close to his ribs was anything to go by.

“Focus, I didn't said we were done, now if you're not good in combat what are you good for?”

“You do not consider the use of guns as part of combating Sir?”

“Well have you seen any guns on the ship? And stop calling me Sir.” This man laughs it off like is not big deal, maybe it isn't, but deep down he's still a soldier for the empire, not as where Thace's loyalty relies on but is a weird concept to call your superiors by their names.

He wonders again, what is it that he knows, that everyone but Thace himself, apparently knows, something driving Kolivan to favor the newest recruit or the reaction to his distress,  But also the same reason he always send Ulaz away, something that draws a smile on his face, that sometimes looks sad.

 

As the end of the cycle comes down, Thace lays down on his bed, sure to be alone before indulging himself in such an embarrassing action, he draws one of the shirts Ulaz left close to his face, it makes him feel like a hormonal boy, inhaling into his lover's clothes, erupting different noises of happiness; purring and cuddling with it. He knows he's well and alive, because the ghost of that second heartbeat lulls him to sleep.

He hates being away from Ulaz, even if… when– when he becomes stronger, Kolivan won't give them all their missions together, even if he wanted to.

 

“I just think it's ridiculous that it takes so long just to gather provisions, what type of ships do we own then?”

“We?” Kolivan laughs throwing a quick wing, with the younger galra having no problem to avoid it. He calculates his time, the distance, looks for the perfect moment to change between defense to attack.

''You know what I mean Sir,’’ He laughs back, because this is how it's become, their friendship, Thace as an advisor of his leader; the early practices with the slow, but constant progress. There's a knock on the door and the sound of steps approaching them, but Kolivan hasn't said they're to take a break yet, so he stays focused.

''Sir, Ulaz and Vetznar are back, they already asked for the permission to land and it's been granted, they'll be on the hangar in 300 ticks.'' Thace takes a quick glance to his teammate leaving the room by Kolivan's simple dismissive nod, body thriving with excitement, he hasn't dismissed him though. The small smirk on the old man's face is all the answer he needs, Thace returns it with the same energy, he's focused now, one single hit away from seeing Ulaz; he takes a few blows against him, they look rushed but they're premeditated every movement inside his head has already happened, he finds the right opening and throws a high kick right into his chest. They had agreed on only upper body training today but-

''All is fair in love and war.'' The younger galra screams, way down the hallway already, waving a hand without looking back at him. Kolivan laughs as he picks himself up from the floor, ready to see his soldiers and continue with their lives, there's a chargement to move, they need to train, harder, become stronger. The war creeps up on them with every cycle that goes by.

He thinks of all the members of The Blade, he thinks especially about the new two that secretly hold hands, slipping away from the crowd, looking for their small paradise, together again, a force to be beckoned for those two. He smiles nonetheless reminds him that, no matter what, their most precious moment is  _now,_ he'll scold them, for leaving their positions and not finishing their assignments, later.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to think I'm original and shit taking a somewhat unexpected twist with every AU, I'm still freaking late bc life caught up on me, I'll jump to day 4 and post day 3 prompt after that one just bc I want to, but it won't affect anything since all the works are like vaguely related but not lmao.


End file.
